Broken Hallelujah
by Emillene
Summary: Zane is an abused teenager who, at school, appears to be nothing but a bully. But at home, he's forced to submit to his father's acts of malice if he wishes to keep his brother and mother from sharing the same fate. Then, Aster Phoenix, a well-known rich boy, enters the picture. Will Zane's life change for the better, or the worse? YAOI, INCEST, Zane x Aster. Rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm Emily and I'm going to be your authoress. I just want to warn you: I have several disabilities, one of them being a brain disorder, so grammar and spelling won't be the best you've ever seen. If you dislike this and it's one of your pet peeves, either keep it to yourself or don't read this story. **

**Also! THIS STORY WILL HAVE OCCASIONAL INCEST BETWEEN FATHER AND SON THAT IS IN NO WAY CONSENSUAL. IF YOU DISLIKE THIS, LEAVE THIS STORY AT ONCE AND SPARE ME DRAMA AND RIDICULE. ALSO, IN SOME CHAPTERS, ZANE WILL BE OOC/OUT OF CHARACTER THOUGH IT WILL BE WITH PURPOSE AND INTENTIONAL. IF YOU DON'T LIKE AN OOC ZANE, DON'T READ THIS.  
**

**I appreciate readers who are mature and understand that the writers write what they write. If you don't like what I write, please keep it to yourself and move on. Don't try to change who I am. Now, on with the story. Don't say I didn't warn you.  
**

* * *

Zane eyed his sleeping brother and allowed a gentle and protective smile to grace his features, the peaceful feeling in his heart growing as Syrus snored softly, a smile of his own on his tiny face. The blue haired teen stroked his little brother's soft green hair lovingly, his smile widening when Syrus leaned into the touch.

"I'll never leave you." He whispered quietly, removing himself from Syrus's bed. He bent down and kissed his little brother on the forehead, whispering 'good night' as he removed the boy's tiny spectacles.

Placing the glasses on Syrus's desk, he looked at his little brother one last time before walking away and shutting the bedroom door quietly.

Zane sighed as he walked towards his room, dreading the torture that awaited him there. His father allowed him to tuck Syrus into bed before accepting his so-called punishment. If he complied and put up no resistance during the torture, Mr Trusedale would promise he wouldn't hurt Syrus for a week.

And so, Zane kept coming, allowing his father to hurt him over and over again in order to protect Syrus. It was like paying rent, almost. He'd 'pay' his father with his body, allowing the man to scar it as he saw fit. Once the torture was over, his reward was his little brother's safety.

And that was enough for him.

There were several kids at school who thought he was some cold, disgusting bastard who did nothing but bully that brunette and his group of friends. To be honest, Zane didn't enjoy being cruel to the younger kids, although he didn't really want to be friends with them.

His father had proclaimed a year or so ago that Zane, in order to protect his mother, had to bully whoever Syrus befriended, and Zane had complied. His brother knew not of his older brother's reasons for being so cruel to his friends, but he didn't care.

He loved his brother and knew what his father was doing to him.

"Zane."

The blunette looked up and sent his father an icy look, but quickly caught himself and put on a blank expression. His father sneered at him teasingly, as if he was silently jeering and berating his own son.

"Take off your clothes." The man commanded. Zane looked at him for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should do so. It was an odd request. His father had beat him, but 'mercifully' with his clothes on most of the time.

And if he wanted his clothes off, he'd rip them off, not ask Zane to do it himself. What was he up to?

"Or would you rather it was little Syrus in front of me, cowering in fear?" His father asked with one of his usual teasing sneers. Zane glared at him, but he knew he couldn't allow Syrus to take his punishment.

He gripped the hem of his shirt and lifted it above his head, revealing his pale chest. His father stared at it hungrily, and Zane just barely held back a fearful shiver. A father shouldn't be looking at anyone with that face, aside from his spouse, perhaps, but even then it should be love over lust.

"You've grown so much, Zaney." His father commented, eying his own son lustily.

Zane narrowed his eyes in disgust but gave no verbal response and remained quiet for the time being. If his father was planning to do what he thought he was going to do...

Syrus.

He had to think on Syrus.

Walking closer, the elder Trusedale began circling Zane like a hawk over its prey. Zane could feel cold fingers tracing his muscles and running up and down his back in a slow, grueling motion. He pushed down the bile rising in his throat and struggled to keep his stoic face.

"You know, I heard you're getting a new boy in your school." Zane's father remarked as he placed a hand on the back of his son's neck. Using his vise-like grip on Zane's neck, he pulled the boy towards him and whispered in his ear, "I know you're bisexual. You might as well just admit it. Don't worry, I won't hold anything against you."

"You already hold many things against me." Zane muttered under his breath, gritting his teeth when his father ran his tongue over his shoulder.

"Honey, I'm home!"

A familiar female voice called loudly from downstairs. Zane held in a sigh of relief and watched his father exit the room quickly. The youth dived for his shirt and quickly pulled it on over his head so his mother wouldn't become suspicious. Grabbing a nearby towel, he wiped his father's saliva off of the back of his neck and threw the cloth to the ground once he was finished.

"Zane?"

Zane turned around at his own name and saw his beautiful mother standing there, a soft and question expression on her gentle features. She was wearing her usual work attire and looked exhausted, though, as usual, she was wearing a smile and was always there for her children when they needed her.

"Is something wrong?" asked the woman worriedly, eying her son's troubled face.

Zane smiled apologetically. "Nothing, mother. I'm sorry for worrying you."

But she didn't look convinced and stepped closer, placing a hand on Zane's cheek. Her sea green eyes pierced Zane's cerulean orbs and she sighed with contempt. "Zane, if something's was wrong, you'd tell me, right?"

"Of course I would, mother." Zane replied kindly, offering his mother a warm smile. He couldn't risk his father hurting her or Syrus, so he couldn't tell her what was wrong.

And even if his other two family members weren't be threatened, he was afraid they'd think he was disgusting. His father obviously lusted for him, so that made him disgusting as well, didn't it? He should be resisting such an act, but no; he'd been staying still and allowing his father to touch him and eye him so hungrily.

"Is Syrus in bed?" His mother asked with an exhausted sigh, seating herself in Zane's desk chair.

The blue haired teen nodded. "I put him to bed just a few minutes ago." He noticed his mother's thin figure and gave a sigh of his own. "Mom, you should really eat more."

"You know I'm not hungry, dear." The woman responded with a sad smile.

"You should be." Zane countered.

She looked at her son for a couple moments before allowing a smile to tug at her lips. She stood up and ran towards her son, almost excitedly, and held the him in her arms, which shocked the boy. Why was she hugging him for such a simple -and somewhat rude- statement?

"You've grown so much, Zaney." She whispered softly, her voice hinting her eyes carried unshed tears at the thought of her son growing up and becoming a man. She felt the boy jerk within her arms and looked at him in worry.

His eyes were wide, as if what she'd just said had disturbed or hurt him.

"What's wrong? Zane?"

"Nothing, mother." He hugged her back before looking at her apologetically. "I didn't mean to frighten you like that." He pushed her arms away gently and headed towards the door of his room, but his mother stopped him.

"Zane, where are you going?" She inquired curiously. "This is your room, after all."

"To make _you _something to eat." The boy replied with a soft grin, leaving the room before his mother could say otherwise.

* * *

"Breakfast boys!"

Syrus and Zane looked at each other and both said 'I'll race you!' at the exact same time. Grinning at each other, they rushed through the doorway of Syrus's room (Zane had gone in there in order to wake his little brother up) and down the stairs of their house.

Their mother scolded them for running down the steps, but a cheerful smile was on her face and she didn't look as exhausted as she had last night, which both boys were thankful for as they knew their mother worked tirelessly to provide for them.

Their father worked as well, though none of the family knew where.

"Good morning, Syrus." Their father motioned towards his youngest son with his coffee cup before laying his eyes on Zane, who returned his smile with narrowed eyes. "Zane."

Both Syrus and his mother noticed the tension in the air created by Zane and his father, so they quickly laughed and pretended to brush it off.

"Did you guys have a fight or something?" Syrus joked.

"Yeah." Zane muttered, taking his place at the table, his eyes never leaning his father's.

"What about?" asked Mrs Truesdale as she poured her husband another cup of coffee, eying both her son and spouse curiously. The two rarely seemed to speak to each other, so it was quite odd to hear that they had had an argument.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Zane spoke up quickly, lowering his head in embarrassment when his mother and brother sent him confused looks. He didn't dare look at his father.

"Alright..." Syrus sounded worried by his brother's words, and it disheartened the older boy. What if Syrus found out?

"Time for school, you two!"

Syrus looks at his mother, then at his brother before standing up and shoving his chair in its original position. Zane almost felt as if he should apologize to his little brother as the green haired boy looked troubled. Deciding against it for the moment, Zane stood up, thanked his mother for breakfast, and followed his little brother out of the door.

"Syrus, are you alright?" asked Zane as they walked down the sidewalk. "You look upset."

"You never fight with dad." Syrus murmurs in reply.

The blue haired youth scowled. "Syrus, that isn't any reason to be upset."

But, to his shock, Syrus ignored him and rushed ahead of him. Zane blinked, as if still trying to wrap his mind around what had just transpired. Did his own little brother hate him now?

* * *

**Abrupt ending, but I had to practice walking again (I'm in a wheel chair, fyi) so I'm extremely exhausted. The next chapter won't be so abrupt, I promise. However, I want no reviews saying how stupid or disgusting this is. I warned you, so I don't want to hear it. I'm not harsh at all, but putting someone down without a good reason is disgusting and I look down on those who do it.  
**

**Also, if you have any problems with the grammar or spelling, I'm sorry, but I can't help it. 'Get a beta!' or 'Just use spell check!' reviews aren't helping me. I have considered those two options. But my beta isn't always available and, even if I use spell check, it tells me that the word is wrong; it doesn't fix it for me. I have a brain disorder, so I don't know how to spell many words.**

**If you don't like this, leave my story and spare me drama. If you think I'm a brat, so be it. But I'm tired of people saying how poor I spell and how I need to 'go back to preschool'. I have many problems in life, and I don't need bratty reviews piled on top of the many struggles I already have.  
**

**Please review if you enjoyed, but if you didn't, please keep your thoughts to yourself. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating...my dad keeps taking my laptop and it's been hard for me to gain access to it. Luckily, my new one is getting here tomorrow, so updates should be more frequent.**

**Thank you, iloveyugiohGX93 and Guest for reviewing, and thank you, changeofheart505 and jenny77739 for following/favoriting my story. All four of you are greatly appreciated.**

**Review replies:**

**iloveyugiohGX93: Good. Glad you like it. Thank you for reading my other story.**

**Guest: Thank you! Every time I read a story depicting Zane as some ruthless bastard who's cold to Syrus, it pisses me off. Hell Kaiser might act that way, but Zane doesn't. I'm glad to know someone thinks Zane can be a wonderful brother aside from me, because I've gotten angry messages telling me it cannot be so. Thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Syrus, slow down!" Zane yelled, chasing after his brother, who'd quickened his pace until he was running. "Have I done something wrong?"

The green haired boy froze in his tracks. Sighing, he turned around for a moment, as if he wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth.

Finally, he spoke. "No..."

"Then why are you running from me and ignoring me?" Zane asked with a sigh, kneeling in front of his distraught little brother.

"Because..." Syrus shook his head and ran off, not bothering to finish his sentence. Zane eyed his retreating form for a moment before slowly following in his footsteps.

When Zane arrived at school, he was shocked to find that everyone was already staring at the doorway as if they were expecting someone's arrival.

Rolling his eyes, he moved aside in order to 'make way' for whoever was prestegious enough to get such a warm welcome.

A limo pulled up in front of the school, tinted black windows and all. The girls squealed behind him and Zane refrained from rolling his eyes again.

To the left of him, he could see that scrawny brunette and his little group of friends. They were all looking excitedly at the door.

Just then, the doors swung open dramatically, revealing a boy of around the age of 15 or 16. He had silver hair, cream colored skin, and cerulean eyes that sparkled with boredem.

"Hello." He said simply, ignoring the squealing girls or the hands that reached out for him.

This was Aster Phoenix. Though he wasn't a celebrity or a singer, he was quite famous since his father owned a high-end company.

"Right this way, Mr Phoenix." A school teacher announced sweetly, gripping the boy's hand as if he was some preschooler and tugging him towards her classroom.

Zane recognized the woman. It was his own teacher, Amelia Colgate. She dressed more like a hooker than a teacher, which was one of the many reasons he disliked her. He'd learned to live with it after his first year, though.

"Zane, come here." Miss Colgate instructed, flipping her auburn hair over her shoulder offhandedly. "I need to speak with you and Aster."

Aster eyed Zane for a moment, as if analyzing him. His eyes soon broke contact with Zane's face and he continued looking forward nonchalantly, letting out an annoyed and somewhat impatient sigh.

"Can we hurry, please?" Aster inquired with forced politeness.

"Oh, sorry!" Amelia giggled nervously, her golden eyes flashing with mischef. "We'll speed this up right away!"

She gripped the two boy's hands and dragged them towards her office, which was next door to her classroom.

"There's an assignment I'm annoucning in class today." She began cheerily, "And I'd like it if you boys were partners, since you both seem to enjoy keeping to yourselves."

"Alright."

Zane turned his head to look at Aster in surprise, but the silver-haired youth's eyes were set forward in Amelia's direction.

"Excellant!" The woman sighed almost lustily. "If only you both were my partners..."

Both took this as an excuse to leave and quickly exited the horny woman's office, ignoring her threats and shouts of anger.

"Sorry, she's psychotic." Zane sighed in annoyance. Aster only chuckled.

"No reason to apologize, though I can tell she's messed up in the head."

"I don't know if they had this in your old school, but here, if we get a partner we have to 'work' at each other's house." Zane informed the other boy.

Aster shrugged. "I'd prefer if it was yours. My father's picky and over protective of me, hence why I came in with so many bodyguards."

"My house it is, then." The green haired youth said with a mock cheerful tone. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I..." mumbled Aster sarcastically, "...neither can I..."

* * *

Zane was pleased when he discovered his father wasn't home. Or so he assumed, since both his mother and his father's car were gone.

"Both of your parents work?" Aster inquired, fidgeting on the couch as he watched Syrus do his homework.

"Yes," Zane snapped, "problem?"

"No..." Aster frowned. "...sorry."

Zane let out a long sigh before looking the rich youth in the eye. "Sorry about that. My father and I don't get along and I usually take it out on random people."

"I understand." The silver haired boy muttered quietly, rolling his eyes at Zane's raised eyebrow. "My father 'cares' for me, but nothing I do can be in private. It's like I'm constantly stalked."

"Home!"

Zane winced at the sound of his father's voice, snickering at Aster's slightly shocked face, and sat down on the couch opposite of the one Aster was sitting on, next to his younger brother.

"Who's this young man?" Mr Trusedale asked as he placed his bag next to the door, hanging up his suit jacket.

Aster smiled. "Aster Phoenix, sir. Pleased to meet you." He greeted politely.

"How could I not recognize such a handsome young man." Mr Trusedale's eyes twinkled, but it wasn't with playfulness. The innocent kind, at least. "My apologies, Mr Phoenix. Are you friends with my son?"

To Zane's surprise, Aster nodded. "He's a great person. You should be proud."

"Indeed he should be." muttered Zane with a smirk, which widened into a grin when his father momentarily glared at him.

"Upstairs, Zane." The older man commanded, motioning with his finger. He jerked his head in Syrus's direction as well, silently adding he wanted Syrus gone from the room as well.

Zane rolled his eyes and stood up, gripping his younger brother's hand and tugging him up the stairs, glancing down at Aster with slight worry before continuing up the steps.

"It's okay, Mr Trusedale." Aster said with an innocent tone of voice. He'd caught the lust in the man's eyes, and he was disgusted by it, but he had to act otherwise. "Zane wasn't rude at all."

"It's a good thing you're so forgiving, Aster." The man replied lustily, taking long and impatient strides towards the silver haired boy, who immediately stood up and backed away.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Zane heard Aster yell in protest and motioned for his younger brother to stay in his room. Syrus gulped and nodded shakily, annoncing he was going to speak with Jaden.

Zane rushed down stairs, not at all shocked when he discovered his father trying to molest Aster. The boy was fighting back fiercely, but he wasn't any match for Zane's father.

Lunging, Zane darted towards his father and tackled him, shouting for Aster to go upstairs and stay with Syrus, who was no doubt scared out of his mind.

The silver haired boy's eyes widened, but he quickly nodded sharply and dashed upstairs in order to go console Syrus.

"You idiot!" Zane snarled, ignoring the cut that was swelling on the side of his face, "You could've ruined our family's reputation!"

"As if it has much of one with all of the sluts in it, right, Zaney?" Mr Trusedale responded with a sugar coated tone, voice slick and seductive.

"I'm not a -" Zane's angry shout of protest was interruppted by his father's lips on his own. Shocked, he tried to push the man away, but the older male wouldn't budge.

"Yes you are." He cooed seductively, slipping a hand under Zane's shirt.

The familiar noise of metal hitting flesh (familiar to Zane due to his father's torture) echoed throughout the room. Mr Trusedale crumpled to the floor in pain, while Zane looked up in surprise to see Aster with Syrus at his side, sobbing.

The youth was holding a frying pan and had an angry snarl painted onto his face, scrunching up his normally kind features.

"Sorry I took so long." Aster apologized quietly, rolling Zane's father off of the latter's stomach. He then moved aside so Zane could comfort his sobbing younger brother.

"It's okay, Syrus, it's okay." The older boy whispered, rocking his brother in his arms. The green haired boy was trying to speak, but his hiccups and sobs kept interrupting his mangled words.

"Want me to call someone?" Aster questioned softly, eying the distraught looking boy in Zane's arms. To his surprise, Zane shook his head.

"No. We'll just say dad fainted." The green haired youth sighed. "I can't let it get out that he abuses me. If I do..."

Aster nodded knowingly, looking at Zane with sympathy. He must be strong to undergo such hardship, yet still remain so supportive for his brother.

* * *

**I know this chapter is rushed, but it's on purpose. There will be several more events like this; where Syrus and/or Aster (possibly Jaden or one of his friends) witnesses Zane's father being cruel to him. When they stop it, Zane will insist that they don't report his father. The plot is odd but I promise you all it will be good. **

**Please bare with me, but I want no reviews yapping about how retarded I am, how this doesn't make sense, etc. if you dislike this fic, nothing is preventing you from leaving it in the dust and never coming back. I want happy readers, not angry immature ones. Thank you.**

**Please review! I'll update quicker!**


End file.
